


Where Have You Been All My Life?

by gnetophyta



Series: Why Am I Here? [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, This is vomitrociously fluffy. For real., wedding~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnetophyta/pseuds/gnetophyta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi recalls how he and Suga met all those years ago, and how far they've come since then.</p><p> </p><p>This is part of the series, but you don't necessarily need to have read the other parts to keep up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Have You Been All My Life?

            Daichi is making every effort not to cry. He’s supposed to be the stoic and composed one, but for some reason, his eyes are watering like crazy, and it sure as hell isn’t due to the breeze. Behind him, he can hear Oikawa’s theatrical sniffling and Iwaizumi quietly admonishing him for using his best suit as a handkerchief. Everything is as it should be, including the smiling face before him, thousands of times more radiant than the sun on this brilliant August day.

 

~~~

  

            The day he met Sugawara Koushi, Daichi was fifteen, nervous and woefully unprepared. It was his first time at club practice for volleyball, and he really didn’t know what to expect. Then again, nobody really _expected_ to be blindsided by the presence of an absolute angel of a boy when they showed up to play a club sport. It was just one of those things in life. Daichi had only caught every fifth word of what the captain said the whole practice because he kept stealing what he thought were surreptitious glances of the sweet-looking face. Koushi, observant beyond all good reason even at the age of fifteen, noticed every single one. And Daichi wondered why the silver-haired boy kept smiling softly to himself even after the captain threatened to make them run suicides until they threw up.

 

 

 

            Going into high school, Daichi had been fairly confident that he was not attracted to women, but it wasn’t easy to reconcile that notion with social expectations; it left him puzzled as to how to navigate the minefield of spending a majority of his time around someone he was so attracted to without revealing anything. Oblivious to Daichi’s mild sexuality crisis, Koushi slowly filtered into every aspect of his life with his easy smiles and laid-back personality, like it was where he belonged. Koushi, Daichi discovered, was less angelic than he seemed initially; his graceful looks belied his wicked sense of humor and heavy inclination towards the mischievous. It was completely at odds with Daichi’s rule-abiding sensibilities, but it somehow rounded him out well. Soon, the two were a unit in volleyball, in class, and even outside of school; only a few months into their friendship, and Koushi would be the first person anyone asked if Daichi were missing or late, and vice versa. This was both exciting and frustrating for Daichi because he relished all the time they spent together, but the frustration of his unrequited crush was getting to be overwhelming. Every time he so much as stood near Koushi, he would feel a distracting, squirming heat course through his body, and the other boy’s eyes would crinkle in a grin. It was a miracle Daichi could focus on anything at all.

 

 

 

            As his first year of high school drew to a close, Daichi had managed to wrangle a majority of his feelings, and the all-consuming fire of Sugawara Koushi had been suppressed to a gentle lick of flames. The boy attributed this to his improved self-discipline, but then again, he had never crossed the line from infatuation to love before. They spent the lazy summer days together, talking, watching movies, enjoying soft smiles and bubbly laughter while the world revolved around them. On day, blanketed in the late August haze, Koushi appeared at Daichi’s door, eyes bright and wide, and hurriedly exclaimed that he had found the perfect building for them to climb. While Daichi had processed the inherent risks and illegality of the action with a startled look on his face, Koushi had pulled him out by the wrist and taken off down the street in a dead sprint. It was when Daichi was hanging on for dear life on a fire escape on a building neither of them had any business climbing, that it hit him. He locked eyes with the amber ones he know so well, that all-consuming grin warming them even more than should be possible, grabbed hold of Koushi’s hand and climbed up on the roof. Maybe it was the way the sunset looked like wild tendrils of flame curling on the horizon, or maybe it was the yearning in his gut, but when Koushi leaned against Daichi’s side and nudged, Daichi knew he’d follow this boy to the ends of the Earth.

                       

 

  

            The changes were imperceptible at first, but in their second year, Daichi and Koushi started to mature physically and mentally. Daichi became a pillar of calm and strength, with an overprotective streak, tempered by Koushi’s level head and unflappable positivity. Daichi’s shoulders broadened and body became sturdier, whereas Koushi got leaner and stronger. Daichi would sneak glances in the club room, using the moment where his head was only half-in his shirt to admire the curve of Koushi’s pale and suddenly toned back. Along with physical changes, Koushi started touching Daichi more – nothing obvious – just a hand on the back, a cuff on the shoulder, a knee against his while they sat on a bench. Daichi’s body erupted into life at this new attention, and he began craving it like a desert craves the rain. He looked for excuses to be close, and Koushi never seemed to mind; he even seemed to welcome it. They lost in a close game at the Inter-High preliminaries that year, and that was the first time that Daichi saw how well his friend hid disappointment. Koushi was sitting on the back of a bench by the gym, staring up at the sky long since enveloped by darkness. Daichi walked up behind him slowly and leaned up against the back of the bench, not saying a word. Koushi turned his head to the right, eyes glassy, with an almost-convincing smile on his face. Daichi did his best to reassure his friend with a smile, but it just didn’t feel like it was going to be enough. Biting the bullet, Daichi pulled his favorite setter into a tentative hug. Koushi put his chin on Daichi’s head, given how high he was sitting, and let out a shaky sigh. The exhale ruffled the darker boy’s hair. Daichi felt the slow, steady beat of Koushi’s heart against him and he silently wished that they could stay there forever.

 

 

 

            The August after their second year, everything changed.  Daichi was trying to catch speedster Koushi on their morning run, but as always, couldn’t quite keep up. They had both grown into their bodies even more, and Koushi’s lithe frame made long-distance running a lot easier; Daichi’s sturdier body was better suited for explosive power. Koushi called to him from the top of the infernal hill, face flushed from exertion, smile casting a shadow over the sun. The boy’s silver hair reflected the light around him, breeze-blown strands hovering around his head like a halo. Daichi stumbled to a stop shortly before reaching the hill and stared unabashedly at Koushi, transfixed. The angelic smile faltered for a second, replaced with a look of concern, and then by a sudden realization. Daichi watched the expressions flicker across the face of the boy – man – he was in love with, and wondered what would happen if – if – and before he knew it, Koushi was walking towards him with purpose in his gait.  Daichi opened his mouth to say something, to diffuse the nearly uncomfortable intensity of the moment and cool Koushi’s fiery gaze, but he regretted even thinking of doing something so stupid when a pale hand cupped his cheek and kissed him by the side of the road. They were both drenched, smelling of the outdoors and sweat, but Daichi didn’t care. He really couldn’t when Koushi’s hand dragged down his hip and onto his butt, or when there was no protest when he threaded his fingers in the softest silver strands he had ever felt in his life. He should have known how shameless Koushi was by how long they ended up making out in public, but teenage hormones were a force to be reckoned with.

 

 

 

            Their third year was the best year yet. As captain and vice-captain, they took over parenting their team in the most comical way, but the most amazing part was how easily they fell into a relationship. It seemed like a natural extension of their friendship, and Koushi was so _easy_ to be around. His warmth radiated from him and his optimism was contagious; Daichi had never been happier in his life. He loved the way Koushi fit into his arms, his bed, and his life. He recalled nights under an endless, inky sky, ice cream dates in the depths of summer, snowball fights in the dead of winter, and paper storms when they should have been studying. Sure, they had their fair share of fights, and Koushi, perfect, forgiving Koushi was the first one to apologize because he never held a grudge. He always softened Daichi’s edges, relaxed him, and understood him even when he didn’t quite get himself.

 

 

 

            Then university came and they were a dynamic duo, Daichi-and-Suga to everyone. Inseparable and flawless. The four years were a blur, a sequence of overlapping smiles, warm nights curled up in front of the television, volleyball practice, time with their friends (but mostly Iwaizumi), and extraordinary romps in the bedroom. Daichi even fondly remembered the rough times, the stress and the frustration, because even those times had made them stronger.  He knew this was it; Koushi was the only person he would ever want to be with and nobody could convince him otherwise.  When he came home after awful tests and disappointment, Koushi was the only person he ever wanted to see. The only person he wanted to hold and listen to as he fell asleep, thinking about how much nicer life would be after graduation.

 

 

 

It was agony waiting for their tenth anniversary that August. Daichi had nearly sweated through his button down by the time dinner rolled around, and he wasn’t sure why he was nervous. Koushi had told him that he was his endgame, repeatedly, but Daichi just wanted it to be official already. When Daichi proposed under a full moon, in a lush and grassy park by their apartment, Koushi laughed warmly through his tears, nodding a yes, and bonking him on the head for waiting so long to ask.

 

~~~

 

It’s now that he looks on that amazing face, wondering why Suga, his Koushi, is dry-eyed while tears stream down Daichi’s face.

“Daichi? Your vows?” The officiant brings Daichi’s attention back to where he’s standing. Koushi just chuckles, gripping his hands more tightly, anchoring Daichi in the moment. Oikawa awwws loudly, as he is wont to do.

“Oh, uh, yeah. Um. Well, I had written vows. Really good ones, I promise, and I memorized them and I knew that I wouldn’t forget them because I’m good under pressure. But now - now, I’m standing here, looking at you, Koushi, and I can’t remember a thing. Well, I can remember everything; everything we’ve ever done, all the moments we’ve had together, when I first blurted out that I loved you when you accidentally tripped and fell on me during a game, when you laughed and said you loved me back – everything. Just not my vows. What I’m trying to say here,” Daichi’s lips pull up into a wavering smile, and he inhales deeply to clear his throat from swallowed tears, “is that I love you. A lot. And I can’t imagine a life without you, and I don’t want to. You’ve changed me for the better.  I just can’t wait to officially start forever. If you’ll have me, of course.” Then Koushi laughs brightly, nodding, and the small gathering of friends and family chuckles along.

“Koushi?” The officiant nods.

“Daichi, I think I fell for you about twelve minutes after we met, and I don’t think I’m exaggerating when I say that. You’ve gone from an amazing boy, to an even more amazing man, and I can only pretend to take credit for any of that happening. I’m still going to try, though, because you let me get away with anything. Including those awful curtains that you insist you like. You’ve been patient with me, kind, caring, and everything that a good man should be, and your sense of humor will always keep me smiling. That, and you make the world’s best sandwiches. All kidding aside, I love you so much, and I am really looking forward to having you as my official better half and, of course, being the father to a bunch of goofy little children that we'll teach to play volleyball. And of course I’ll have you, you goose, but only if you’ll have me right back.” Daichi bites his lip as Koushi runs a finger under his eye to wipe away a single tear. Their giddiness climbs as they are pronounced married, and Koushi tears back down the aisle, smiling brightly and dragging his chuckling husband behind him.

 

 

For them, it feels like forever had started long ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, given the fact that finals are next week, I've become a writing MACHINE. HAAA, college.
> 
>  
> 
> I tried to step out of my comfort zone and avoid dialogue in this fic (which I rely on heavily, and change is scary), and I would appreciate feedback :) I hope y'all liked this, and thanks so much for all the kudos and comments on the previous installments in the series!
> 
>  
> 
> http://gnetophyta.tumblr.com


End file.
